Zarc's story
by KuroEther
Summary: Zarc the duelist known as demon who raved the world. But what is his story of how he became to be the way is. This story tells of his early life and his encounter with spirits.
1. Spiritual eyes

I remember when first started to see spirits. It It was during the summer was 6 then I was playing in the forest near my town my favorite place. And she appear before me a spirit, noticing my stares she spoke to me "you can see me, impossible" I was so shock when she spoke. "so kid what your name" said the spirit. "um I'm Zarc" I replied " I'm aqua spirit so zarc come follow me I want show to my friends, it been so long since their were a human who can talk to spirits" she exclaimed excitedly. since I had nothing better to due and it be great to have a friend to play with, so I followed her through the forest were I was lead to this hidden path under a old tree root. which then lead to small but beautiful space full flowers and lake with water as pure and clear crystal and in the flower bed many spirits were playing. The spirit that lead me here called out to her friends "hey guys this boy can actually see us" all the spirit began to rush up to me and started curiously observing me. I felt very nervous from the sudden attention. I decided to break the tension " so aqua you said that there were other humans who could see you guys". "oh my he really can see us" the spirits chatter among themselves. " but that centuries ago when human and spirits lived hand in hand together, but time has change humans have forgotten how to communicate with spirit and all the spirits went to live in our own dimension" "why did that happen" I asked " well that um, let leave it for a another time but now let's play" said aqua shuttering she pulled my sleve as she lead me through the flowers. Thoughs days were fun I played hide and seek with kuriboh and tag with water pon and many other games with the spirits. But after summer ended I had to go back to school.  



	2. The heterochormia eyed dragon

The early years of my life were pretty normal I lived at the orphanage. I go to school as normal student I don't really have any friends I'm kinda shy. After my encounter in the forest, I don't really see many spirits in town. Probably because spirits dislikes the unnaturalness, the city posses due human advancement in technology, that what aqua told me. After school I alway go back to the forest to play with aqua and my friends, life was normal. Till that day when I first discovered duel monsters, when walking through the park I passed these kids playing duel monsters. I could sense the monsters spirit coming from the card are real, though slightly different from my friends. I think i'll ask aqua about this later "hey, were can i get cards like those" I ask the boy closest to me. "What you don't know about duel monsters, the most amazing game in history, what rock did you crawl out from don't you know you get cards from the duel monster joint". I went to the duel monsters store it was amazing so many spirits. They bear domineering presence the one that seem to be the strongest was a red dragon with so I seem attracted to it aura of strength. I try to go talk to him I located pack his card was in "hi my name zarc what your name" no response. Maybe he didn't know I was talking to him since I'm human "hey dragon my name is Zarc what your name" no response. After few more tries with no response, the sale clerk yell at me " hey kid you either buy the pack or get out" so I just bought the pack. Back at my house I open the pack "Odd eye dragon so that your name" holding the card I try to communicate again "Odd eyes dragon can you hear me" I wait for a response. "So they're still humans that can communicate with us spirits" said Odd eyes "ha you can talk, how come you didn't answer me before that was rude ignoring me like that" I question "I couldn't hear you until you were holding this card, their like a medium to communicate with and summon us spirits partially from the spirit dimension were are real body at" stated Odd eyes. "couldn't you come over to this dimension, for the spirit dimension" I ask. "no, the travel between those two worlds has almost been completely seal off if powerful being such as myself were to try to leave the seal would be broken" replied Odd eyes. "and that bad because?" I pushed for answer "evil spirits would be allowed to walk once again, into the world to corrupt and control the humans as their pawn once again as had happened long ago" said Odd eyes "serious so who these evil spirit and what happened all those centuries ago?" I ask "not tell if I start talking you'll keep asking question beside I don't feel like it, why not ask some other spirit" Odd eyes replied. " you're getting me all interested but not finishing your story" I said annoyed.


	3. The challenge

"So kid how many battle have you won, are you strong" Odd eyes asked "uh um well, I'm actually not a duelist" I embarrassedly stated " he couldn't even be amuture, how am I supposed to show my strength with a weakling like you, oh why must universe punish me out of envy" moan Odd eyes "hey just because I never fought before doesn't you mean can write me off like that" I defended " sure and if you just try you can be the best, well why don't you just traded off to someone who worthy of my skill" said Odd eyes sarcastically "well I show you, if I manage to win 30 duels straight then you have to acknowledge I'm a great duelist more great ameutrur but go ahead knock yourself out kid my name not kid it Zarc Odd eyes cut his connection hey Zarc dinner ready if you done talking to yourself said the boy with a big mischievous smile on his face it my roommate max shut up I throw a pillow at then cover flush face thinking how stupid I must look to other people who Can't see spirits .


End file.
